


Friday Movie Night

by froggies_in_buckets (Dani_Chameleon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Smut, fluff and angst and smutt, movies - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Chameleon/pseuds/froggies_in_buckets
Summary: A little collection of (sort of) connected love confessions!This is my first 'longer' work for this fandom, hopefully to get back into the swing of things!Here is what chapters will contain what ships:Ch. 1: Sugawara x DaichiCh. 2: Asahi x NishinoyaCh. 3: Tsukki x Yamaguchi (contains something a little like smut)Ch. 4: Hinata x KageyamaYou guys should check this out! I hope you enjoy it~(It should be finished within the week)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	1. Heart-Throb

**Author's Note:**

> Sugawara x Daichi
> 
> Here is chapter one for this little work! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Point of View ... Sawamura Daichi

oOo

“It wasn’t that bad.” Nishinoya said, motioning to the credits rolling on the TV screen. 

“Yes it was-!” Tanaka retorted. The two would delve into an argument over the movie, putting more logical effort into how good or bad the movie was than either of the two had ever put into any school subject. It usually went on for a half hour or so, Asahi or I usually breaking it up. 

Asahi in question was tuned into the argument, silently observing. He would throw in his little bit, usually in support of Nishinoya. If Nishinoya lost the argument, he would typically nuzzle into the chest of the larger man, speaking about parts they liked or disliked about the movie, whatever Nishinoya’s stance had been. It was albeit painful to watch the two of them miss the loving gazes thrown at each other by mere seconds. If Nishinoya won the argument, he would become somehow more hyper, bouncing around and speaking quickly. He would sit on the back of the sofa behind Asahi, playing with his hair with his legs resting over his shoulders. 

Hinata and Kageyama would start the movie on separate ends of the couch, but would end up cuddled up against each other by the end. The only time in recent history I can remember that not happening was when Yamaguchi pointed it out; it had ended with the two boys blushing before quietly moving away from each other. If it was something scary, Hinata would hide his face in Kageyama’s sweater while he whispered small comforts, but the two would always deny it later. If it was something else, one or both of the boys typically ended up asleep. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukki started the movie next to each other, often more occupied by their quiet conversations or physical touches than the movie. After the first time with Tanaka’s teasing and constant hushing, the two had moved to the sofa furthest back from the TV so as not to disturb anybody. 

Friday movie nights. 

My favorite part, though, was Sugawara. 

As we finished the movie, he was sitting next to me, his legs resting over mine. His cheek was pushed up against my shoulder, and he was looking up at me. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulder, tucking his head into the crook of my neck. His hair was soft, the light stray-aways tickling my ear. 

“Did you like the movie?” He asked in a rumbly, sleepy voice. 

“Mhmm, you?” He nodded, reaching his arm across me to pull the blanket up and around me. I nudged him just slightly with my chin, talking quietly, “Look at Asahi.” He lifted his head, just enough to see the two. It was looking like Nishinoya was losing the argument, and he’d moved into Asahi’s lap, his head against his chest while he started to slow the talk with Tanaka. Asahi scratched his head, pulling Nishinoya into him. 

“How long until you think they’ll be a couple?” It was something I’d thought about before.

“They’re both a bit... dense. Asahi is positive Noya is straight, and Noya is convinced that Asahi is dating some 3rd year.” I chewed my lip for a moment, thinking. “I feel like they’ll kiss at some point before they start dating and each convince themselves the other meant it platonically... I just hope it’s soon- they pin over each other so much.” He nodded, 

“Same with like... well, everyone here.” He chuckled. I looked around the room. Kageyama had ended up sleeping in Hinata’s lap, Tsuki was cuddling with Yamaguchi while they talked and... well...

I was holding Suga. 

I was pining over him. 

I wasn’t... I wasn’t an idiot- I just... misjudged sometimes. 

It seemed like maybe he felt the same, but I’d never been good at reading platonic and romantic conversation. I was scared- Suga was... Suga is my best friend. I wasn’t going to risk our friendship over a silly crush. 

Except it wasn’t ‘silly crush.’

I was in love with him. 

But that’s scary to say. 

And maybe it’s wrong?

I don’t know. 

I hadn’t liked a guy before Suga. To be fair, I’d only liked 2 people before him. I’d said I liked more, but each year it was choosing. “I’ll like ______ this year, then I’ll be over them when I say so.” Messed up- I know. 

I hadn’t been prepared for Suga to stumble into my life and redefine what I knew love to be. 

Love wasn’t choosing someone to like and try and force butterflies. It wasn’t deciding to be over someone and being able to walk past them as only friends that same day. It wasn’t something fast, a quick adrenaline rush. 

Loving Suga was something slow and gradual. I don’t believe in love at first sight... more love at second sight. It wasn’t when he stumbled into the volleyball room in the beginning of our first year, but I knew he was going to be someone important when I saw him directing a group of baby ducks back to their mama across a road. He held up traffic just to help them get across. I think that I knew, not consciously, that I would love him, at that moment. 

It had been three years of getting to know him, three blissful years of having the pleasure of loving Sugawara. He was everything splendid and silly in the world, someone who would get a burst of energy at two in the morning and grab your hand to slow dance in the kitchen. Someone who required tea or coffee otherwise he was almost... drunk off of his sleepiness, becoming giggly and open, wanting contact nearly every second. 

He introduced me to so many new things. New music, new shows and styles- hell, he introduced me to the idea of being pansexual. He let me wear a skirt, I came over to his house and he held up two outfits. He told me just to try it, do a little spin. Turning around and seeing him in a frilly dress was... it was just adorable. We never wore them anywhere, but dancing with each other, spinning while fabric spun around us... it’s up there with one of my favorite memories of ever. 

It was frustrating. Writing stupid letters and stuffing them in a box under my bed, angry and hopeless love letters. I ranted and raved to Asahi, who shared the same feeling for a certain short, energetic boy. When I didn’t have my letters, it was typing hundreds of exhausted feelings into notes apps, locking them with passwords (just in case.) 

It was happy and sad. It was exhilarating. It made me want to jump up and down and sob into a pillow. It made me want to run until my legs burned so bad I think they’re going to fall off. It was anger and frustration. It was overwhelming and just enough. 

It was love. 

It was impossible for me to have, impossible for it not to end in hurt on my behalf. 

“Daichi?” I looked down at the familiar voice that had called my name, 

“Hmm?”

“You looked... you just looked a bit sad, that’s all.” I smiled, hoping it would reach my eyes. 

“I’m alright.” 

“Are you tired?”

“A little.” 

We had this conversation each time, right before I inevitably carried him up the stairs into my room so we could fall asleep. 

“You want to head to your room?” 

“Do you?” 

“Sure thing.” I let everyone know we were heading up, as if they didn’t know it already, before taking him, bridal style, up the stairs. I closed the door with my foot, setting him down on the bed. I tugged my shirt over my head, laying down next to him in a pair of sweatpants. He stared up at my ceiling, still full of those silly, green, glowing stars that you could find at the dollar store. Suga had gotten me a pack every year for christmas and my birthday- the ceiling was full. 

“Daichi..?” Suga spoke in a soft, near-silent whisper. 

“Suga?”

“I- uh... nevermind.”

“What’s up?” Often times, Suga wanted to say something, he just... needed a bit of encouragement. 

“Have you ever been in love?” 

Ah. 

“Maybe. Why?” 

“Just wondering.” He mumbled, wrapping an arm around my waist. I was quiet for a few minutes.

“You are?” It was quiet for a few seconds, he must’ve fallen asleep. 

“Yeah... yeah I am.” I bit the inside of my cheek, keeping an even voice. 

“Do they know?” 

“I’m a bit scared to tell them, y’know?” I nodded,

“That’s okay.” I whispered. “I am too.” I paused, “Are they a she, he, or a they?” I asked. 

“He.” He said. I always figured I’d ask. Suga had been questioning for a long time, he didn’t want to limit his attraction to strictly men and say he was gay, but he’d only liked men for such a long time. He wasn’t such a fan of labels, anyways. 

“I know him?” 

“Mhmm,” 

“He’s good?” Suga thought for a moment, I think more for his sake than mine. I felt him smiled against my chest, 

“Yeah... yeah, he’s good.” 

“Good.” I wrapped an arm tighter around him. I had a burning question, but didn’t want to ask. 

Will we still be able to do this?

We sat quietly for a few minutes. I heard soft snoring beside me, I waited a moment until I was near positive that he was asleep. 

“It’s you - I love you, Suga.” 

No response. 

I swear, though, as I was drifting off into sleep, I heard a far-away voice, belonging to a certain gray-haired boy. 

“It’s you, too.” 

oOo  
I woke up to sunlight streaming through my windows. The bed beside me was empty, but I grabbed for where he’d been anyways. I grabbed his pillow, cuddling it and wishing it were him. It still smelled like him, something familiar and comforting. Hopefully I’d be able to fall asleep again sometime soon, at least another hour or two before the rest of the group woke up. 

I wasn’t a hundred percent sure if I fell asleep or not before Suga came back in. He’d always had a habit of talking to himself, no matter if others were around or not. 

I heard his footsteps stop, he was just a few feet from the bed. He let out a small sigh, one that I figured he’d be smiling during. I heard him start talking, 

“Daichi... you heart-throb, cuddling up to a pillow like that...” I tried and somehow succeeded at containing my blush. He finished walking up to me, I felt his hand hovering over my shoulder before dropping back to his side. 

“I wonder if...” A few seconds passed, “If I could replace the pillow with myself... if you’d notice, or if you’d care.” After what seemed to be a few seconds of consideration, “N-no... that’d be wrong.” He walked around the bed, lying just on the other side of the pillow. He sat up, I could feel his eyes on me. He sighed, rather sadly. 

“I just wish... maybe you’d get a boyfriend... or a girlfriend... just someone who would tell me that you love them, not me. I- I just wish I could get over you, stop being optimistic.” 

At that moment, I was too surprised to remember I was supposed to be asleep. 

I sat up, blinking. 

He stared at me as though he hadn’t just said that. 

“Good morning, sleepy-head.” He smiled at me, 

“M-morning,” 

“You think you’ll go back to sleep before the kids wake up?” I shrugged, 

“What time is it?” 

“Only seven.”

“M-maybe I’ll go back to sleep.” 

“You alright? Bad dream or something?”

“I’m fine... why?”

“Stuttering, that’s all.” He laid down. I put the pillow next to mine, patting the now-empty spot beside me. He moved over, smiling softly at me. Sort of out of habit, I wrapped my arm around him. I’m not exactly sure what it was that made me think to do it, but I pressed my lips to his temple. He hummed in response, as though this was a domestic act, something done multiple times in a day. He took my hand, pressing a kiss to my knuckles before resting his head back into the crook of my neck. 

What had just happened set in for the both of us at the exact same time. 

“Did-”

“That just-” He looked up at me, I stared back at him. I must’ve- no. 

I had to have imagined his gaze on my lips.

“That was... it...” He started, his eyes flickering down to the sheets from my eyes, his cheeks were dusted pink. “Nice- it was really... really nice.” He said in a breathy voice. My mind started going a mile a minute- were we going to kiss?

“Y-yeah... it was n-nice.” His eyes rose to mine in a way that should’ve been illegal- his lips parted just slightly. Silently, he nodded, just enough for me to know, as though I didn’t already. 

That was all it took. 

I cupped his cheek, hurrying to his lips. 

Maybe it was rushed for that moment, but I’d waited three years. 

It wasn’t my first kiss, but to this day, it’s my favorite. 

His hand moved from my shoulder to my neck, up through my hair. He kissed me back, his lips soft. Honestly, I wouldn’t have been surprised if I’d passed out; my brain was exploding with excitement, my body was on fire. He shifted so that he was lying more on top of me, straddling my waist. 

This... 

It was everything I’d dreamed of.

It was impossible. 

It- it had to be. He couldn’t feel the same- he’s so out of my league.

It...

It would break me.

I put a hand on his chest, pushing him back just in time for tears to bead in the corners of my eyes. I kept my eyes closed, scared for him to say. His nails scratched easily on my head, I could practically feel his smile. 

“Daichi..?” His voice was shaky, unsure. It had been seconds, I’d given no reaction. 

“We- we can’t-” I spoke hurriedly, I was... terrified. I felt his heart drop. 

“Why... why not..?” He paused. “No... no that’s... it’s obvious why, I just... god- fuck... I read it wrong. I’m- I’m sorry, Daichi.” I grabbed his hand,

“Please- it’s my fault.”

“Daichi, you don’t have to apologize. I figured this would happen, just... not like this.” He motioned between us. “Fuck- I figured you’d find someone else and I’d let my heart break quietly- on my own. Not... not in front of you.” He finally met my eyes as he stood up. “I didn’t think you’d ever know- I... I didn’t want you to know because I can’t lose you. I’ll figure it out, how to live with feelings unrequited... but you don’t get to leave me because of this, because I don’t know how I’d live without you there to love.” I furrowed my eyebrows. 

“Suga-” He was turning away. 

My brain was screaming at me. 

That was a confession!

But what if he didn’t mean it like that?

What other way could he have meant it?

I was moving before I could tell myself otherwise. I was behind him, grabbing his hand, 

“Suga- you mean that?” I said, breathless. He laughed, something sad and angry. 

“What do you think, Daichi?” He said, pain behind his words coming off as a little bit of bite. 

“Listen to me- why do you think I said that we had to stop?” He shook his head,

“So many reasons. You don’t like me like that- we’re best friends, nothing more. I’m repulsive, you didn’t get the same explosions-” I cut him off with a quick kiss, holding his waist. 

“No- that’s not it at all, Suga.” He looked up at me, covering his mouth. Tears spilled from his eyes, he started sobbing. 

“Why are you doing this? Haven’t you done enough? Don’t you see you’re hurting me? I- I don’t want to do this anymore- I can’t. Do you have to tease me? I don’t- don’t understand why you would do this to me-”

“Sugawara.” He shook his head, clawing at his skin. I grabbed his hand gently, running my thumb over his knuckles. I wrapped my arms around him, leaning down to whisper into his ear. “I like you too. A lot.” He froze up, stopped breathing. “I don’t want to hurt you, though... if it hurts, I- I’ll figure something else out... we don’t have to- I didn’t mean to tease you... I just thought maybe... you’d figure it out but...” I paused, shaking my head. 

“I like you a lot, Koushi. I promise.” He pulled back a bit, sniffling. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked. I wiped the tears from his cheeks, nodding. 

“I’d like that a lot.” He stood up just a bit on his tippy toes, pressing his lips to mine. It was a few seconds, a few blissful seconds. He pulled back, wiping his nose with a little laugh. 

“When did you know?” 

“Hmm?”

“That you liked me- when did you know?” I asked. He thought for a few seconds. 

“I think it was when... you helped me get the ducks across the street. Everyone else laughed or honked, but you walked over and helped me. You blocked cars while I ran them to the other side.” I smiled at him, 

“I knew when I saw you take the time to get them across the road.” He smiled up at me, kissing the tip of my nose. He looked over at the clock, 

“We still have time before they wake up- want to cuddle?” He asked. I smiled wide at him, picking him up. We each giggled, going towards the bed as he peppered my face with kisses.

“Gladly.” 

oOo  
Extra~

I woke up cuddled up next to Asahi, who scrolled through his phone. I smiled up at him, he did the same down to me, nodding to the others and mouthing the word “sleeping.” I nodded, carefully slipping off the couch and ushering for him to follow. 

I smiled at him as I followed behind him, to the stairs. I walked carefully up the steps, seeing the door to Daichi’s room open. He ushered for me to look. I peaked my head around the corner. I saw Daichi carrying Suga, the grey haired boy peppering kisses to the other. I turned around, staring wide eyes at Asahi. I mouthed words to him,

“It’s happening-!” He stared at me, smiling wide. Something was.. different, though. Something was off, he was thinking. He got a certain look in his eye, something like determination, before taking my hand. He led me quietly down the stairs, into Daichi’s kitchen. He sighed nervously, licking his lips. He took my hands in his, looking into my eyes.

“Noya- I have something to tell you.”


	2. Stuck with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions between Noya and Asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: You're me and you notice that when you copy everything into ao3 it gets rid of everything you italicized which kind of was important to the story :)
> 
> anywho this is my least favorite out of the three, but the extra at the end scratches a certain itch in my brain and it's probably one of my favorite scenes I've written. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one (more than I do)!
> 
> \--I promise the next one and especially the last one are much better!--

Point of View ... Yu Nishinoya 

_ {continued from Friday Movie Nights - Chapter One} _

oOo

“Y-yeah?” I stammered, my mind wracking the million things it could’ve been. My hands were in his, his hands were big and soft and so _Asahi_. He licked his lips, nervous. “You don’t have to tell me now, if you don’t want to.” I whispered, squeezing his hands. 

“I- I want to.” 

“Okay- take your time.” I reassured. He froze, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Could I tell you sometime else- I just... it seems more important than Daichi’s kitchen, some impulsive decision made because I saw them being all cute and couple-y.” I nodded, running my thumbs over his knuckles, 

“Whenever you wanna tell me, okay?” He nodded, “It’s not urgent though, right? You’ll be okay?” He nodded, smiling at me. 

“It’ll be fine.” I nodded, a smile not quite reaching my eyes. He didn’t say ‘I’ll be fine.’ it might seem insignificant, but I knew him better. Asahi wrote for fun, little stories. He wouldn’t have said something like that on accident. Hopefully, he’d tell me soon. 

oOo

That morning had gone by in a blur, the conversation not quite slipping my mind, rather being set aside for a later date. 

It was four months later when it was brought up again. 

It was late at night, we were at a party at Tanaka’s house. Daichi had reluctantly agreed to letting us drink, though he said ‘not too much.’ 

That went out the window when he and Suga disappeared upstairs. 

Tsuki was the only person who seemed sober. Tanaka was currently trying to balance two lamps ontop of eachother, claiming it would be a new law of science. Yamaguchi was near the same, just much more giggly and cuddling openly with Tsuki. 

Asahi...

Asahi was the drunkest of everyone. 

He was staring at the world in amazement, walking around and giving everyone compliments periodically. He’d picked Tsuki up and put him over his shoulder like a child, taking him to the kitchen and insisting that he drink his water. He’d hugged Tanaka and told him what a fantastic person he was, told Yamaguchi that he made the best soup. 

He was now staring at Tanaka’s cat, who didn’t like anyone. 

He sat there for fifteen or so minutes before the cat walked up to him. His eyes grew wide as she stepped on his knee, looking up at him. He carefully rose his hand, scratching just behind her ear. She purred, turning her head into his large hands. He spoke in a quiet hiss, 

“Noya-” I smiled at him, even though he couldn’t see. “Look at her-!” He pet her head. “Oh wow- she’s making noises!” 

“Mhmm, that’s purring, Asahi.” 

“Wait- dogs don’t- they don’t purr?” I furrowed my eyebrows. 

“What animal is that, Asi?”

“A- a dog!”

“That is not a dog.” Tanaka spoke up. I saw Tsuki recording from the sofa. 

“What is it then?”

“A cat.” Yamaguchi slurred. Asahi’s eyes went wider. 

“I- I don’t like cats.” He stared at the cat, his hand suddenly stiff. 

“Hey- hey, cats are good. See, she’s not hurting you.”

“She- she will... they’re big- she’s small? Nono- she’ll get bigger... she’ll grow really, really fast and kill me or- or Noya! Kitty- you can’t hurt him, okay?” I stifled a giggle, sliding onto the floor next to Asahi. I picked her up, she’d known me since Tanaka had gotten her. I put my hand over Asahi’s, helping him pet her. 

“She’s a good cat, silly.” He shook his head, 

“I- I don’t wanna...” I nodded, 

“Okay, that’s okay.” I let her run off, taking his hand and leading him to the couch where I’d been previously sitting. He pulled me into his lap, petting my hair like he’d previously been doing with her. “You don’t like cats?” He shook his head, 

“Scary- far too scary.” I nodded seriously, trying hard not to laugh. 

“Hey, she’s gone, no need to be scared anymore.”

“You- you saved me-!” I smiled up at him, 

“Sure.” 

“My knight in shining armor.” 

“My princess.” I shot back. He blushed, smiling, 

“P-princess?” 

“Of course,” I picked up his hand, having drank quite a bit myself, and kissed his knuckles. “Asahi, the best princess in all the land- _my_ princess.” He flushed bright red, biting his lip. Tanaka was rolling on the floor, clutching his side. 

“You flatter me,” He smiled. 

“Wait- what do a knight and princess normally do?” I asked, turning to the rest of the group. Yamaguchi, who hadn’t really been paying attention, started speaking. 

“Well, the knight saves the princess, then they inevitably get to know each other and fall in love, and he gets the girl.” I blushed, looking up at Asahi, who was blatantly staring at my lips. The room was sort of quiet, Asahi was wasted and I was more than drunk enough. 

“Do I get the girl?” I paused, “Er- do I get the boy?” He met my eyes. 

“Of course.” He smiled down at me. He bit his lip for a moment before bending down and kissing my forehead. Tsuki grumbled while Tanaka cheered, 

“There’s a room down the hall-!” Tanaka shouted. Asahi raised an eyebrow, I nodded. 

He carried me down the hall while I peppered his face with kisses, nowhere left untouched. As he closed the door, I finally looked to his lips. He nodded, and I kissed him. 

I’d thought about it a million times, but I was so, so wrong. 

I’d never truly understood butterflies in my stomach until now, kissing Asahi. It was magical and incredible and I needed more of it. 

“Bed,” I said, against his lips. Soon enough, I was lying down against the bed. He hovered above me, 

“You have no idea how often I’ve thought about this.” He said in a gruff voice. He kissed my neck, leading down to my collarbone. I groaned, tilting my head back against the bed. I felt like I was on fire- something hit me. 

Asahi was so very, very drunk. 

He wouldn’t remember this. 

I put a hand on his chest, 

“Asi?” He looked up at me, worry replacing the lust in his eyes. 

“Oh gosh- Noya- did I do something bad?” I shook my head. 

“No, no- you’re just... drunk, that’s all.” He nodded, looking off to the side. 

“Yeah... that’s not very good.” I pat the spot beside me, he rolled off. 

“It’s okay, I am too. I just... wanna do it when you’ll remember, y’know?” He nodded,

“Me too.” I leaned over, kissing him slowly, softly, before cuddling up to his chest. We were quiet for a while. 

“Do you- ah-” He was blushing fiercely, “Are you a bottom or a- a top?” I chuckled softly, 

“Bottom.” He sighed,

“Good- good, I- yeah, I top.” He stammered. I kissed his neck, 

“I can’t wait,” He shuddered, pulling me closer into him. 

“I- I hope I remember this.” He whispered. I held his hand, 

“Me too.” 

oOo

I woke up first, feeling strong arms wrapped around me. My head was pounding, and the last thing I remember happening was Daichi carrying Suga up the stairs. I groaned, trying to block the sunlight. I looked behind me. 

Asahi had his nose buried in my hair. 

He- he had hickeys-

A good number of them. 

I looked in the mirror across the room, lifting my head up just enough to see my neck. 

Oh.

_Oh_.

I lifted the blankets quickly-

I still had pants on.

I let out a sigh of relief, looking over at Asahi, smiling sadly. He was drinking like crazy last night, for whatever reason. He’d be dying when he woke up.

I slipped out of the bed, managing to make my way out between his arms. I snuck down into the kitchen, finding a bottle of pills labeled with sharpie on packaging tape: “Hangover.” I got a bottle of water before making my way back upstairs. 

He was still asleep. The medicine and water was set on the bedside table, the curtains drawn shut, and I was looking at him, trying not to tear up. I pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before sliding next to him, back into his arms. He grumbled slightly above me, pulling me into his chest and tiredly kissing my forehead. He mumbled in a deep voice, 

“Mmm... good...” He scratched my head sleepily. I burned red, wrapping my arms around him too. “You’re so cuddly,” He smiled, still mostly asleep. I hummed as a response, basking in the moment rather than speaking and waking him. “Pretty, so pretty, too.” He chuckled, still the consistently deep tone that... _did_ things to me. “I’m lucky.” He pulled me onto his chest, rubbing circles into my back and pressing kisses into my hair. I bit the inside of my cheek- he was thinking about someone, someone he really liked. 

Someone that couldn’t have been me. 

Yet here I was, some stupid boy, laying on his chest and pretending that, for just a moment, it was real. 

“Asahi,” I whispered, tapping his arm lightly. He didn’t flinch. I tried twice more, each a bit louder and each touch a bit harder. I bit my lip, thinking. I leaned up, kissed his cheek. I turned down to his ear, “Asahi, it’s morning.” He groaned, eyes opening slowly. 

“Fuckin’- bright.” I chuckled. Asahi wasn’t one to swear, but when he did, it was cute and... well, kinda hot.

“I got medicine for you,” I whispered, sliding off him. He grabbed my hand,

“You’re so warm though, and you smell damn good.” I blushed, 

“I’ll be two seconds, promise.” He nodded reluctantly, sitting up and wincing as I got medicine. I handed it to him, he took them. “They’ll kick in soon, alright?” He nodded, putting his hands on my waist, 

“Come back in bed,” He looked up at me with big eyes, “Please?” I melted, 

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” He opened up the blanket, pulling me into him. He kissed my forehead, scratching my head still. I kissed his jaw, tucking my head into the crook of his neck.

“Was that... okay?” He asked, suddenly nervous. I nodded, running my hand down his arm, taking his hand in mine. I kissed his knuckles, 

“Was it okay for you?” I asked. He nodded, speaking in a deep, husky voice. 

“Yeah, it was good.” He said. I smiled, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. I watched as his chest turned increasingly pink, I chuckled softly. 

“Didn’t know your chest blushed too, Asi.” I looked up at him, he smiled genuinely down at me. His eyes flitted down to my lips for a moment. I cupped his cheek, twirling the hair just behind his ears. His eyes widened, his pupils blowing up. I smiled softly, meaningfully up at him. “Could I?” He looked down at my lips,

“Please,” He whispered. I leaned up, closing my eyes and brushing my lips against his. Butterflies exploded in my chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. I kissed him more firmly, pulling back just slightly after a few blissful seconds. My eyes fluttered open, meeting his. He spoke first, “I’ve wanted to do that for... such a long time.” He spoke breathlessly. I ran my fingers over his jaw, 

“Me too.” His eyes widened, 

“You..?” 

“I like you a lot, Asahi. I have for a while.” His lips parted, his breath slow and even. 

“I do too.” I smiled, kissing his nose. I murmured something quickly, just before kissing him again,

“Good.” 

oOo

It was somehow a full year later from that morning. 

It had been the most incredible year of my life. 

I’d liked him for... well, years- practically since I’d met him. After the first two or so months, we seemed like a couple that's been together for years. Now, our one-year, even though it seemed like much longer, we were lying on my trampoline, we snuck away from the rest of the group. It was sometime around 3 in the morning, and we were both tired. 

We both lost our filters when we were tired, which led to some... interesting conversations. 

“Would you wear a dress... or a suit?” He asked. 

“Hmm?” 

“You know- when we get married?” I looked over at him. His eyes were closed, the moonlight making him practically glow. His lips looked incredibly soft, his cheeks rosy from the light chill in the air. He looked so relaxed, so perfect, so... so Asahi. 

“’ _When_ ’?” I echoed. His eyebrow raised for a second before he jumped up, 

“I- I mean... I don’t know- I’m so sorry, it’s probably too fast, we’re young but- but I don’t see a life without you and- and I just... that was sort of- sort of my plan..? I just figured... one day, I’d...” I blinked tears out of my eyes, 

“A suit.” He looked up at me, 

“W-what?”

“I’d wear a suit, I think you’d look beautiful in a dress, or we could both wear suits- you’d look handsome in a suit.” His eyes sparkled, 

“You’d look great in a suit.” I reached for his hand, interlocking our fingers. I thought quietly about what’d we’d just spoken about, 

“I never thought about it, marriage.” I paused, “I just kinda thought I’d be with you for as long as I live.” 

“That’s... really sweet, Noya.” 

“Mmm..” I buried my face in his chest, “’s true. I just kinda... can’t imagine any of it without you.” I felt him kiss my hair. 

“Good- I’m not going anywhere.”

oOo

Extra~

I’d stepped outside, away from the party, just for a moment. 

I didn’t mean to hear it.

I didn’t mean to listen to what was basically the promise of a proposal. 

I didn’t mean to intrude. 

I didn’t mean for my head to wander, to imagine if it were me and him in that situation. 

I didn’t mean to think about who would wear the dress- it was so easy to see Yamaguchi in a dress, so... pretty. 

I didn’t want to think about who would wear the dress, because I knew there wouldn’t be a dress. 

I really, _really_ didn’t mean to cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for reading!
> 
> QOTD: Do you prefer smut, angst, or fluff?
> 
> My answer: It really depends on my mood, I usually like a good combination between any of the three, but angst is normally my go-to!
> 
> (Next chapter, there is something a bit smutty but not really, if it's not your thing you can go ahead and skip it, but I would recommend reading the extra at the end, just so you understand the last chapter :)
> 
> I hope you lovelies have wonderful days/nights, make sure you wear a mask and remember to look both ways!


	3. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi get in a semi-argument that ends in angry confessions (with smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A delightful evening to procrastinate and post fanfiction, wouldn't you say?
> 
> I have mixed feelings about this one, and have never really written smut before..? So- uh- have this one?
> 
> Incase it wasn't clear with the last sentence,
> 
> !!THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT 18 YEARS AND UP!!
> 
> Not super smutty? But it's kinda there?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Point of View ... Yamaguchi  
 _{continued from Friday Movie Nights - Chapter Two}_

I wish it could be as easy as Asahi and Nishinoya, or as simple as Daichi and Sugawara. 

But it wasn’t.

Why would it be?

I _knew_ Tsukki felt the same. Well... I was pretty sure. The problem was the risk of getting together. I would be okay with him not feeling the same, so long as he was there. I can’t imagine life without him. If things went badly and he left... I don’t know what I’d do. 

So we were just in a friendly-relationship. 

We told each other we loved each other. I sent sweet good-nights, he sent sweet good-mornings. We cuddled, hell- we even made out every blue moon. I was _sure_ he felt the electricity too. 

So why wouldn’t he just say it?

Was he unsure?

Doesn’t he know how I feel?

He has to. 

So- what then?

Why can’t he just _ask_ , or even somehow acknowledge every time I try and bring up the fact that we could be more than... whatever we have now. 

What was I doing wrong?

oOo

Tonight was one of those blue moon evenings. 

I was straddling him, cupping his cheek and kissing him desperately. He ran a tentative but confident hand slowly up and down my side, making me sigh into his mouth. Making out with Tsukki was pretty much exactly what you’d imagine it to be, except the beginning. He was always shy until a rhythm got going. 

He tugged at the hem of my shirt, 

“Off?” I leaned back, nodding. He pulled it over my head, tossing it across the room. He rolled over, now on top of me. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging at pieces, making him moaned into my mouth, shivers running up and down spine. He spoke lowly, his voice deep and full of pleasure. 

“You’re so good, so good for me...” He was quiet, but it made something in my brain click. His tongue was back against mine, pleasure wracked my body. He pulled back slightly, kissing my jaw for just a moment before moving to my ear, his breath hot on my skin. “Say ‘stop’ if you want me to stop, okay?” I nodded, “Tell me you will, I- I need to know I’m not going to hurt you.” I nodded, 

“I will- I promise, Tsukki.” 

“Good.” 

That was all he needed. 

He moved down, kissing and nibbling gently at my neck. I arched my back at the sudden contact, speaking near-uncontrollably as he continued. 

“Yes- _Yes_ ~ You feel so good, please- _yes_ , right there~” I was cut off by my own moan. 

Thank _god_ his parents weren’t coming home until tomorrow morning. 

He chuckled- it was _hot_. “Quite vocal, aren’t we?” I bit my knuckle, flushing red. “Don’t worry, I like the encouragement.” He was practically growling. His hand that had been holding my side moved up, edging towards my nipple, “Look at me,” He said. I did as I was told, and his fingers reached. 

My eyes fluttered closed, I tried to stay quiet but it was near-impossible. My back arched, and I felt his hand stop too suddenly, too soon.

“Mmmm... c’mon, baby- keep looking at me.” I opened my eyes, meeting his. “Just like that, good...” His hands continued. I failed to hold in any sounds, quickly becoming flustered as I was forced to be so vocal while looking him in the eye. 

Forced isn’t quite the right word.

I was _enjoying_ this. 

“Tsukki~” I whined, “S-slow down- too much-” His hands slowed significantly while I tried to catch my breath. 

“This is okay?” I nodded frantically, 

“Where did you learn how to do that?” I panted, running my fingers through my hair. He flushed red, looking away. 

“You’re enjoying it, then?” I nodded, 

“Just- ah- flustered, is all. Look-looking at you while sounding- sounding like that...” 

“Mmm... ‘s hot, though.” I made a small, mouse-like squeak. 

“Tsukki~!” His hands resumed, how mouth now attached to my other nipple. He looked up at me past long eyelashes. My mouth opened in a silent moan, my legs starting to quiver. He rolled my nub gently between his teeth, I grasped for anything, one of my hands winding in his hair. My voice sunk an octave, “ _Yes_ ~ Just like that, Tsukki- please, oh god-!” 

Honest to god, I could’ve come from that alone. 

If he hadn’t stopped. 

I whined as he pulled away from my body, his cheeks flushed and pupils blown. 

“Why’d you stop?” I whined, tugging just gently at his hair, 

“Do you want more?” He asked, I nodded, 

“P-please, Tsukki~” He ran his hands down my sides, approaching my shorts. He kissed a trail down my front, leading to the hem of the fabric. 

This was going to happen. 

Maybe not _that_ exactly, but _something_.

That _something_... it would break me. 

I pulled myself together, sitting up, cupping his cheek. I bit the inside of my cheek. He looked up at me, nodding knowingly, standing up before I even said anything. 

“I- I’m really sorry...” I burying my face in my hands. He shook his head, a soft, genuine smile on his face. 

“Why apologize?”

“I led up to... and then I- I didn’t...”

“No need to apologize for that,” He smiled, coming up to lay next to me. He reached for my hand, interlocking our fingers. Holding hands was one of my favorite things, something I usually had to initiate. I smiled, trying to keep my lip from wobbling too much. I kissed his cheek, 

“I’m just going to run to the bathroom quickly, okay?” He nodded, taking off his glasses. I was just about to leave when I turned around. “Tsukki?” He looked at me, “Just- just for the record, that was... really, really good.” His cheeks dusted pink, he smirked. 

“Good to know.” He looked back up at the ceiling. 

I waited to fall apart until I got outside of his room, making my way to the bathroom. 

I locked the door as soon as I got inside, sitting with my back pressed up against the wood. I held my knees tight into my chest, trying to think... or maybe stop thinking- I’m not really too sure. 

What was that?

We’ve made out before but- but never anything more. Tongue on occasion but... this was so different. 

What did it mean to him?

He said things that make me pant and moan and just want to be his, calling me a good boy and telling me how good I was doing for him... I’d never thought I’d be one for a praise kink. Where did those words come from? Was... was I being good for him? 

I’ve thought of things like this before-

Has he?

Before I really knew what was going on, I heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Tsukki?” I said quietly, my voice unintentionally breaking.

“’s me.” He said. 

“What do you need?” I asked. 

“Could you... could you open the door?” I was quiet for a second.

“One second.” I stood up and opened the door after taking a few deep breaths. His eyebrows furrowed, 

“You’re crying..?” I lifted my hand to my face- sure enough, it came away wet. “Did... did I do something wrong?” I shook my head, 

“N-no, not at all.”

“Do you want to come lay with me? We can cuddle, that makes you feel better, right?” I looked at the ceiling, trying to gather my thoughts. I looked him in the eye, 

“What are we, Tsukki?” He looked at me, confused. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean- what is this to you? Are we just friends? Fuck-buddies? Is that what you want to be?” He looked surprised.

“I- it’s whatever you want us to be, Yamaguchi.” 

“No- it’s not.” I said firmly. “What do you want, Tsukki?”

“I want you to be happy.” He said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“What do you _want_?” 

“I- I don’t know-”

“Well stop fucking with my feeling until you figure it out- because I know what I want us to be, and if we’d just done... whatever you wanted to do right then, I would’ve been broken. I can’t do this.. this in-between anymore. I can’t figure you out, Tsukki, and I don’t want to be some game.” I started crying, shaking about halfway through, barely managing to keep my voice steady. 

“What do you want then?” He asked,

“You.” I said, angry and breathless. “ _You_ , Tsukishima. I want to be able to do- to do what we almost did and I want to be yours. I know I won’t get that, and that’s- well, it... it’s gonna hurt... bad, but I’ll manage, somehow; but you can’t keep fucking with my feelings! It- it hurts, everyday.” He looked down at me, shaking his head slightly. 

“What if we don’t last?”

“That’s something I’m willing to risk, Tsukki. We can’t keep reaping benefits of both friends and- and more-than-friends.”

“I can’t-” I looked up at him. Oh-

 _Oh_.

I’d... It’s been a long time since I’d seen Tsukki cry. 

“I can’t lose you, that’s all.” He wiped away at his face, sniffling quickly and clearing his throat. “You’re important, and I’d rather have you forever like this than... than lose you in the future to have more.” 

“We could be friends, if it didn’t work out.” 

“That’s what they always say.” I reached up, cupping his cheek. 

“That’s a relationship, Tsukki. It’s trusting someone to not break you, to take care of you and to cherish and love you.” 

“But- but what if I don’t follow through?”

“I’ve trusted you with all that and more for years. You just didn’t know it.” 

“I can’t lose you...”

“I’m not going to leave.” I said, “I promise, because I can’t lose you either.” I took a deep breath. “We’re practically a couple, anyways.” 

“But- but saying that makes it _real_ , it makes any hurt we’ll have in the future _real_.” 

“It makes all the good real too, though.” He thought for a moment, “Why don’t we try it out for a little while? We don’t have to promise each other anything, other than, no matter what happens, we’ll still be friends afterwards. We don’t have to tell anybody in case it doesn’t end well, but we’ll know if it’s for us or not.” He briefly considered it. 

“I- I’d like that a lot.” He paused, “I like you a lot, you know.” 

“I know.” I smiled, “I do too.” He simply smiled in response. I reached my hand up, wiping away his tears. 

“Now... about those cuddles..?”

oOo

We did last. 

It really wasn’t much different from when we were friends, it just opened up a few new... activities, if you will. 

Nobody was surprised when we told them, we’d given it a ‘trial-run’ of sorts for about three months before telling everyone at a cafe.

“You- you mean you weren’t dating?” Hinata had said, cocking his head to the side. Kageyama had snorted, which brought a confused look from the orange-haired boy. “What-? They like... kissed during movies and- and snuggled and- well, did couple-y stuff!” Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him, failing to suppress a small smile. Tsukki spoke up from beside me, 

“Well, don’t you and Kageyama do that stuff, too?” He said, feigning innocence. I elbowed him in the ribs gently. Kageyama was bright red, Hinata looked somehow more confused from before. 

“Well, yeah but- but that’s just because... I dunno, it just... happens..?” He furrowed his eyebrows momentarily, now thinking about the subject. 

Suga smiled at me, whispering. 

“Congrats.” I smiled wide,

“Thank you.” Daichi spoke up next,

“Well, who asked who?” I looked over at Tsukki. 

“Well...” I started,

“He asked me.” Tsukki said, little hesitation. This was followed by a moment of chaos. 

Suga pumped a fist in the air, Asahi bit his tongue, trying to hide a shit-eating grin. Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Daichi all groaned, looking at the two celebrating. 

“Told ya’ so-!” Suga cheered, holding out a hand. Crumpled money and spare change was put into his palm, same with Asahi. My jaw dropped. Tsukki spoke up, appalled. 

“Were you guys... _betting_?” Suga shrugged at him,

“They were, I was just smart enough to win.” He said with a playful wink. Tsukki snorted, 

“You guys thought I was going to ask him out?” Nishinoya stared at him, throwing a hand up in the air and talking rather loudly,

“Well, obviously-! You’re _clearly_ the top!” 

You could barely hear Tsukki’s stutters of disbelief over everyone’s laughter, but his blush gave it away anyways. 

oOo

Extra~

I was sitting on Hinata’s couch, we were studying for an upcoming test and neither of us could focus after 2 hours of sitting there and staring at textbooks. 

He’d suggested a few episodes of some baking show to wind down for the evening, and that we could pick it up tomorrow. 

I’d agreed, mostly to get away from the studying for the night. 

Now, we were curled up together under a blanket. 

It had been about a week since Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had told everyone they were dating, since the tall douche bag had to point out that Hinata and I cuddled nearly every movie night. 

I couldn’t focus on the movie, only the way his hair ironically smelled like oranges. 

How he was warm and his skin was soft, his smell familiar. 

I could only think about how cuddling with him was one of the few things I seriously looked forwards to, how hugs from him were impossible to put into words. 

I only thought about how being with Hinata was like coming _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! 
> 
> I do have to take a little while to actually write the last chapter, I haven't even come up with an idea yet! Of course, my brain got sidetracked and started writing another fic (also for haikyuu- if you're interested it's Iwaoi, will probably be pretty long, but chapter 1 will probably be posted in the next week or so!) and haven't even finished the first one!
> 
> I'd like to quickly thank everyone who read, left kudos, and especially those who left comments, bookmarks and even subscribed! You guys did wonders for my self esteem, and you keep this little story going!
> 
> QOTD: Do you have any plants?
> 
> My answer: I do! I would love to have more, but all I have at the moment is a spider plant and a little pot of daisies!


	4. Enough for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama
> 
> There's a birthday party.  
> It's not a super flashy, perfect story, but it's their's.  
> And that's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I hate this chapter? Yes  
> Have I rewritten it roughly 7 different times? Yes  
> Do I like this one the most out of those? No- it's my least favorite, actually.
> 
> But I said it would be finished within the week, and it's now nearly 3 weeks later.   
> I'm very sorry for the slow update, but again, this chapter didn't write the way I wanted it to, I tried to perfect it, but I'm drained from school and the fact that I'm hopelessly pining after my best friend. 
> 
> :)
> 
> I thank all of you for your patience, and I really hope you guys enjoy this one at least a little bit!

Point of View ... Kageyama  
{continued from _Friday Movie Nights - Chapter Three_ }  
  
It couldn’t have been right. 

That was my only thought as I sighed into his hair. It was my birthday, we’d both eaten our cake, and everyone had gone home for the most part. It was now just him and I, lying on my bed. It was some stupid time of night, and the credits were rolling for some movie we’d put on. We’d subconciously cuddled in the middle of it, we were nearly drunk off the food and other things, (ahem- we hadn’t drank _that_ much, but... Tanaka had brought it and... well...) so the dark room was occasionally filled with random bits of random thoughts. 

Hinata turned around in my arms, his forehead pressing against my chest. 

“Scratch my head?” He murmured. 

“Mhmm...” My fingers threaded through his curls, he downright moaned at the sensation. 

“You’re fuckin’ magic, Kageyama.” He said, wrapping his legs around me. “Smell good, too.”

“You’re one to talk...” I mumbled. 

“Why don’t we do this all the time?” 

“I dunno.”

“We should- it’s so good.” I grunted in agreement. 

“I’m scared I’ll do too much ‘n hurt you.” I admit,

“What could you possibly do?”

“Kiss you.”

“Do you think I’d mind?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you’re wrong.”

“What does that mean?”

“I’d kiss you, gladly.”

“You’re lying.” 

Almost as if it had been a dare, he pulled away from my chest, cupping my cheek, and brushed his lips against mine. 

“Am not.” He said. My heart was pounding in my chest. 

“You really don’t mind?” He shook his head. “Could we- could we do it again?” 

He kissed me in response. 

He was straddling me, leaning down and kissing me softly. I kissed him back. 

I couldn’t have put it into words if I’d tried. 

Sooner that I’d have liked, he was pulling away completely. He wrapped his arms around my torso, putting his head on my chest. 

“Kageyama?” He said, I could hear the sleep clear in his voice, near the same as mine.

“Hmm?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

We fell asleep. 

  
I woke up in the morning with a headache and a weight on my chest. I tried opening my eyes, but the light was glaring. I stretched out slightly before seeing familiar orange curl on my chest. He arose just a little bit, lifting his head, sleepy eyes meeting mind. He slid off me, but didn’t stray far. He got as physically close to me as he could.

“Sleep... warm...” He whispered. 

How could I have denied such a lovely offer?

I woke again some time later, my face pressed into his hair. Our arms were wrapped around eachother, legs intertwined. I savored the moment. I typically woke up earlier than Hinata, and the moments where he was at rest... they were so peaceful and domestic, I adored them. 

I kissed his hair gently, attempting to remember bits and pieces of last night. It wasn’t working out well, though. After everybody had left, it all blurred together as Hinata and I finished what was left of the drinks. 

All I could remember was being really, really happy. 

He stirred slowly, stretching out his legs, the kind of stretch where your whole body shakes. He let out a small groan before curling back into me. He opened his eyes, a bit surprised. 

“K-kageyama!”

“Good morning.” I smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around me,

“’s comfy... don’t wanna go...”

“Then don’t.” 

And that was that.

  
We’d finished a whole new movie before we actually got out of bed. It was the best way I could’ve woken up. 

Bits and pieces were coming back from last night. Quiet smiles, quick whispers and shared words... I was just trying to place what they were. 

“Hey- Hinata?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you remember from last night? After everyone left?” 

He got a funny look on his face before looking away. 

“I- I don’t remember anything.” He lied. 

I let it go. 

“Alright- just wondering.”

Time passed.

Not enough to quite pass the day, but just before Hinata was supposed to leave. 

We were sitting in my room on my bed, he’d just finished getting his stuff together, ready to walk home. 

He opened his arms up, ready for his hug before he left. 

I stood up, hugging him tightly. 

I started to say something like _I’ll see you soon_ but words didn’t leave my mouth,

Maybe because they were blocked by something.

That something being Hinata’s lips. 

Just as it’d started, it was over.

Just a peck.

Suddenly, I remembered what had happened last night. 

Then, his bag was slung over his back, and he was leaving. 

“Gotta go-” He squeaked. 

I moved as quick as I could, taking his hand gently. He turned to face me, face bright red. Before I could really think it through, I cupped his cheek and kissed him like I meant it, my other hand finding his waist. He pulled away slowly for air after a few beats. 

“Was- was that okay..?” I asked shyly, 

“Y-yes, that was good,” He said, gaze not wandering from my lips. I kissed him once more, softer and slower. He kissed back just the same. He pulled away, a sad look in his eyes. 

“I- I still gotta go, though...” He whispered. 

“We can do something like that next time?” He nodded,

“Next time.”

  
Of course, there was a next time. 

There were _many_ next times. 

He was the one who asked me out, which was a bit surprising to everyone when they inevitably found out when they saw Hinata run up to me, leaping into my arms and kissing me after we won a particularly difficult practice match.

He was the sun, and he told me I was like the moon. 

I’m glad that we’d found eachother, that we’d come together. 

It might not have been the best way to come together, not the flashiest, not the best for story-telling, but it was him, and I was me, and we were us. 

And we were happy, and that was enough for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!
> 
> Kudos and comments are my favorite thing of ever, they mean the world! Even constructive criticisms (especially those) are so helpful to me as a writer!
> 
> I hope that you theydies and gentlethems have lovely winder holidays, stay safe!
> 
> My tumblr incase you wanna check it out (I'm not super active on there but I'm trying to be more!): https://dani-chameleon.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> QOTD: Favorite color?
> 
> My answer: I love blue or yellow!
> 
> Any constructive criticism is always so helpful to me!
> 
> Kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, and any comments are always so motivational for me and make my week! Thank you guys so so much for reading!
> 
> I hope you guys have a wonderful day/night, remember to wear a mask, and don't forget to look both ways!


End file.
